


Beautiful Hangover- but it's not that amazing and the alcohol is missing

by thepinkaegyodonut



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Brotp, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Dork Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Drugs, Everyone Needs A Hug, Families of Choice, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Good Friend Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Memories, Metaphors, Miscommunication, One-Sided Attraction, Organized Crime, POV Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Past Relationship(s), Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Break Up, Relationship Issues, Sassy Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Tags Are Hard, but not many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkaegyodonut/pseuds/thepinkaegyodonut
Summary: Choi Seunghyun finally feels awake the moment he gets the mission to arrest his ex-boyfriend for selling illegal medication. His best friend Jiyong is skeptical. And what role has dance instructor Yongbae in this chaos?akaSeunghyun doesn't want to be confronted with reality, Jiyong meets his long lost friend, Taeyang is optimistic, Daesung just wants to survive (but does he really?) and Seungri loves to have control.aka:That moment when you are legally required to stalk your ex- T.O.P can relate





	Beautiful Hangover- but it's not that amazing and the alcohol is missing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to this story, which is inspired from the BIGBANG Beautiful Hangover MV (2010) and I really hope Grammarly did a good job in correcting my mistakes lol  
The title...is obviously inspired by the MV...  
Have fun (even though this story wasn't supposed to be that funny but here we go) ~

_D-Lite._

Choi Seunghyun smiled the moment he read this name. Those five letters were enough to lift his spirits and he felt a wave of excitement rushing through him. The 28-year-old male felt like he sat on a rollercoaster, only seconds before the drive would be at its climax, shortly before it would go down, in the exact moment when fear and euphoria mixed to this incredible funny feeling in his stomach. Today was the first time for a long time, in which Seunghyun felt powerful emotions rushing through his body because of his work. Feeling strong emotions other than frustration and tiredness was a miracle itself.  
For the last seven months, the 28-year-old male had been in a deep slumber he couldn't wake up from. He was in the role of Princess Aurora but his prince might as well lie dead in the thorns around his cursed castle. Seunghyun's body functioned perfectly fine and he was able to make rational decisions, but he just couldn't bring himself to try out something new. Something exciting that could give him at least _some_ joy in life. Seunghyun himself wasn't sure, what exactly it was, that ripped him off happiness and a positive mindset, but maybe it was his job. His work used up a lot of his resources and sleep, but that was just a side effect of being able to send his mother some money. And money didn't come from nothing. A lot of money came from hard work only. Or maybe from contacts or sponsors Seunghyun didn't have. Four years ago, Seunghyun had been able to rent a spacious apartment. Exclusive art was now all over the place, every item Seunghyun bought was at least as expensive as kitchen furniture.  
  
S.O.C- Security, Order, and Cleanliness. To protect civilians, it seemed like the data protection of suspicious persons was unimportant. Seunghyun had been working in the _Security_\- department for years now and his specialization was the arresting of smugglers, who sold drugs and other goods that were illegally imported from other countries. YG-City, short_ YG_, had pretty strict guidelines concerning the consumption of certain goods. If someone was seen while selling heroin, he or she could be imprisoned for up to ten years. According to the democratically elected government, the rise of city-state YG after years of isolation and autarky was only possible, because the civilians were guaranteed a lot of personal freedom and so they could relax peacefully after a long day or an exhausting week without fearing discrimination because of their sexuality, religion or physical appearance. Seunghyun for example never had any trouble expressing his homosexuality. But even though the civilians were free to live their lives mostly free after work, the discipline and basic conditions were rather strict. Seunghyun was lucky to receive a high-end diploma, because shortly after he graduated, a new law stated, that students got a diploma after ten years but every year after that was only accessible for a high amount of money. Education was the key to a successful career, but with the privatization of schools, many intelligent young people ended with a job that left them dissatisfied. This was one problem, YG seemed to ignore, but due to his job, Seunghyun knew a lot of young persons who tried improving their situation illegally with their high potential for more qualified jobs. Expectedly, the rate of juvenile delinquency would rise from year to year.  
YG was known for its open-minded, modern attitude and sexism and racism were almost nowhere to be found but still, the government had its problems with (organic) imports. That was because of YG's autarky for its new founding. Drug use was allowed for medical use only, tobacco was completely illegal, alcohol could still be purchased normally. If someone was found using drugs for private use, they could prepare themselves for strict punishments. One of the favorite penalties was a few years in special imprisonment and the thing that wore one down most was the feeling of being completely useless. The prisoner had to watch monitors where he saw friends and family working und doing the household chores while he sat in his cell and didn't know what to do with his time. Theoretically, he could sleep all day and wait until something happened while the other prisoners prepared the dishes or cleaned the local parks.  
Seunghyun himself never had trouble with the law, but he heard stories from his colleagues. Those who tried to emigrate illegally had to face the worst punishments but this wasn't something Seunghyun was responsible for.  
  
The 28-year-old tried to control his mimic, but he was sure he would still smile even if his colleagues were present. Today, Choi Seunghyun was privileged to have the small office with three desks all to himself, due to an accident his two desk neighbors had, with a drone that was supposed to fix a target but exploded before that. Britney was likely to come back with a hand prosthesis.  
In theory, artificial intelligence became more and more reliable, but with the necessary knowledge, it could be manipulated easily. And an attack against a special command against criminality wasn't something completely unrealistic. Every job came with its hardships and risks. Those attempted assassinations against S.O.C- members were only planned by criminals with high education and the gap between those privileged persons and the losers of the digitalization and privatization of schools increased year by year. With that given, it wasn't surprising to see that Seunghyun received more and more work concerning the sale of illegal drugs. The population wanted to be distracted from their sad everyday life and since a new robot covered many production processes, countless people with little IT-knowledge had to work in lower-paid jobs. A course of study in informatics could only be done with the relevant diploma. Which was expensive. Human cleaners for special rooms and expensive plates were still cheaper than robots, which had to be programmed and tended and that was the reason elderly persons did those cleaning jobs. The money they received was little. But not only those cleaners were dissatisfied- since the school reform and the robots the air in YG was tense. Seunghyun got the impression, robots had more rights than persons with little IT-knowledge.  
But all of this was unimportant right now to the man with the natural black hair because now he had a case he waited years for. And finally, the waiting was put to an end.  
Choi Seunghyun's task would be stalking D-Lite (or rather the man behind this pseudonym) and collecting information through him. Through him, Seunghyun was supposed to get insight into the system behind the dealers. He should collect as much information as possible because S.O.C believed to have found a special, organized criminal organization and D-Lite was an important person in it. Seunghyun's job wasn’t an easy one because he wasn't given the real name of D-Lite nor his accomplices. Of course, Seunghyun had to work undercover and that was the reason he would investigate under the pseudonym T.O.P. After Seunghyun gathered enough information that would justify a questionable inquiry, he was allowed to go back to his apartment. Until then, he would live in a flat the S.O.C already picked for him, because it was near a special building. The 28-year-old male went with his hand through his black, styled hair and finally stood up from his supposedly back-friendly chair. While doing that, his gaze stopped at his reflection from the black surface of his laptop screen.  
Choi Seunghyun was an attractive man. At least, this was the opinion of fellow human beings and the 28-year-old was not in the position to complain about his reflection: Prominent, narrow features with edgy, dark eyebrows matched well with his now sparkling, awoken eyes that were framed by dark lashes. His thin lips matched with the edgy, typically “male” jawline. Seunghyun possessed an almost symmetrical face which matched perfectly with his 181 centimeters tall and lean body. Seunghyun was surprised to see he was still smiling. His eyes were sparkling, which was a sharp contrast in comparison to the last weeks. During the last seven months, Seunghyun felt like his reflection didn’t stare back with his brown eyes, but rather two small, sad ponds, in which no life was to be found and organic waste bobbed up and down slowly. If Seunghyun could change this, just to stop the annoying questions after his wellbeing, he would have done whatever was necessary. His physical appearance was important to the S.O.C- agent and this concerned not only his face. This was one of the reasons he owned a small collection of suits in different colors in his walk-in closet.  
Seunghyun packed the folder and the USB stick in his bag and intended to go to his best friend, Kwon Jiyong, to tell him in person about the thrilling news. Because of his job, Seunghyun didn't see his friend often during the last weeks and so the visit would be a surprise for the younger, especially at this time. Originally, Seunghyun could leave work after his ten-hour-shift and now it was 7 pm. Without his new mission, Seunghyun would spend one hour in his office writing reports. His boss thought it would be better for Seunghyun to leave earlier in order to think about whether or not fulfilling the mission. But the 28-year-old didn't need time for thinking. Nobody had to know that Seunghyun would say yes to every mission dealing with D-Lite.  
  
With that in mind, he stood up, put on his long, dark felt coat and prepared himself for informing his best friend. October was ending soon and in YG City the temperature was 8 degrees Celsius. The streets and especially the little gardens and parks were covered with dead leaves in every shade of orange. A small, yellow leaf floated in front of Seunghyun's feet. He stopped walking and observed the small dead leave becoming slower in its falling. Then its speed increased by a passing tramway and the leaf turned three, almost four times around itself and finally fell down on the cold ground, to reunite with its dead brothers and sisters, that left the safety of mother tree before him. Now, they waited together for the weather and microorganisms to be decayed in their organic components. Seunghyun had to grin as he thought of D-Lite becoming a falling leaf as well. But “Falling leaf” would be a bold underestimation of D-Lite; D-Lite was an exploding star, a supernova that shone so bright that its blinding light could be seen from Seunghyun's planet. D-Lite was a supernova, that exploded near Seunghyun's planet that his ozone layer would be destroyed and therefore bringing every form of life in danger, but that was completely worth it. Seunghyun only had to make D-Lite explode, that he would shine so damn bright that it was the event of the millennium. Only he himself, T.O.P, was able to force the criminal, D-Lite, in a corner that he had no other choice but to explode. After that, Seunghyun would gleam and then vanish in D-Lite's light.  
  
Choi Seunghyun wrapped his dark grey coat tighter around his slim frame. Even though YG was a city-state with enormous technical development and its own rules and laws, it was powerless against the seasons. Personally, Seunghyun liked the late autumn. He hated the summer with a burning passion because, during that season, he had to justify himself wearing long-armed clothes when the temperatures were melting one's bones away. YG was very modern in terms of individuality and expressing oneself, but it seemed like there were still some binding standards. One of them was having to leave the house half-naked in summer. As if it was anyone’s business how Seunghyun chose to dress, but because of the required politeness, Seunghyun just couldn’t spit these facts in it the faces of those annoying persons who asked. For someone who wanted to climb up the career latter, Seunghyun just couldn’t be impolite as it would affect his chances. Suits were the perfect solution for the problem with summer. In suits, you looked like a busy, important person, especially with hot temperatures and this way, nobody dared to ask the person in the suit stupid questions concerning his choice of clothing. Special jobs and occasions demanded you to dress up in a certain way. During his office days with only two co-workers present, Seunghyun was free to wear whatever he wanted, but even though he wore his hair pink a long time ago, Seunghyun still had a pink suit hanging in his wardrobe. The reason he didn't wear it anymore was one Seunghyun didn't want to think about.  
  
A few minutes later, Seunghyun knocked on his best friend's door on the eighth floor. He noticed the front door being open, which was unusual. The apartment door was opened by a slim, smaller man with sparkling earrings and make-up free eyes. Kwon Jiyong was an artist. And sometimes a little bitch. But as he left Seunghyun in his flat, he looked like a normal 27-year old office worker, with his black hair, the big glasses and a simple white shirt with grey sweatpants, but the older male knew that Jiyongs style changed almost weekly. Sometimes this was due to his mini-job as a model.  
“Great to see you're still alive. You’re pretty early“, noticed barefoot Jiyong surprised and after they sat down in his living room with a bottle of red wine the petite model threw himself on the red couch. His flat was a modern one, but between red, black and white furniture were some items that could belong to a grandma as well. YG was open to many things, but probably it was weird to see that a 27-year old S.O.C- member had porcelain figurines standing in his flat. Just like Seunghyun, Jiyong worked at S.O.C, but he was responsible for the Cleanliness-part. He decided things like the payment and working conditions for cleaners. Since they had both nothing else to do this evening they decided to enjoy the evening in the presence of each other with a bottle of red wine.  
A few moments later, Seunghyun put two glasses with red wine on the small black table, then he sat down in the chair next to the couch, which was completely occupied by Jiyongs frame. Jiyong's living room was smaller than Seunghyuns, but the reason behind this was Jiyong's hobby of producing songs. The 26-year-old man used the biggest room in his flat for his equipment and even though Seunghyun was not as creative as his best friend, he used to rap and write lyrics with him passionately. During the last seven months, the older male had not participated in this. „Seriously, Hyung“, Jiyong began and adjusted his black glasses, “You seem so different today“ He looked at Seunghyun with raised, plucked eyebrows- „Is there something I have to know?“ Seunghyun smiled. “Might be something“, he replied and looked at the red liquid in his glass. “I am supposed to imprison D-Lite.”

To say that Kwon Jiyong was just surprised would be an understatement. „D-Lite?!“, he coughed and raised from his lying position so suddenly that his glasses fell to the ground. With this jerky movement, Jiyong knocked over the glass of red wine, that Seunghyun already poured, but the older friend was able to catch the vessel before it fell to the ground. Red was one of Jiyongs favorite colors, but he probably wouldn’t be too happy about the new color on his white carpet. “You… you have to explain this in detail before I give my okay to this“, the younger one said as he composed himself more or less and picked up his glasses. “I mean- are you sure you want to do this to yourself, Bro? I mean-“, but Seunghyun interrupted him. “You don’t even know what this is really about” , he complained. “Well, I’m listening”, Jiyong stated and stretched his thin, shaved legs under the small white table. Seunghyun noticed the black nail polish on his light toes but didn't say anything- the color was already starting to grow out. Jiyong was a perfectionist and Seunghyun didn't dare often to comment on his sometimes interesting fashion choices. The 177 cm tall male didn't wear his hair in his natural shade, but it looked like he wanted to give his hair a break before it would say goodbye out of sheer protest.  
The petite 27-year-old didn't just listen carefully now as Seunghyun explained his new mission, but pretty much every time the older male voiced his thoughts and Seunghyun was so incredibly thankful for his best friend, who was there for him. Seunghyun and Jiyong grew up together and even though they came from different families, you could say they were basically brothers.  
D-Lite whereas had not been a part of Seunghyun's life for three years. 

"And… you're sure that you can send Dae to your boss who will interrogate this cutie all night long and send him to prison for some years?", Jiyong asked with a puzzled expression, but Seunghyun was not really paying attention since the nickname "Dae". Because at the moment Jiyong voiced it out loudly, Seunghyun became fully aware that D-Lite and Dae were the same person. „Dae's“ full name was Kang Daesung. And unlike S.O.C Seunghyun knew that Kang Daesung's pseudonym was D-Lite.  
Dae was friends with Jiyong and Jiyong treated the younger like a little brother.  
Kang Daesung and Choi Seunghyun broke up around three years ago.

D-Lite sold sleeping pills and other medications that were illegal because of their high amount of illegal substances. S.O.C noticed him after a sportswoman admitted consuming these pills that she bought from a man called D-Lite. The athlete said, she just wanted to sleep better before competitions. Seunghyun knew, that this woman had been a client of Daesung for five years and it calmed him that the younger never disclosed his real name. The interrogation techniques were anything but nice. Some years ago there had been some gossip about D-Lite as well, which was one reason why S.O.C believed in getting information through him.  
Daesung had to be 26 now. In the file was written that the guessed age was between 23.5 and 34.7 years. Seunghyun found this amusing; whoever calculated these numbers was either a nerd or a robot. Or both. There were enough humans that were emotionless enough to pass as a robot if they wouldn't possess basic needs like sleep or hunger at all. It would be forever a mystery for Seunghyun how those people could maintain a relationship.  
“Ji?”, the older male asked his best friend, "What do you think- how will he react if he finds out that I am supposed to find him?"  
The addressed person sighed and went with his hand through his hair that smelled like apple conditioner.  
“Hyungie…“, he carefully began and took his glass of wine in his petite fingers, which nails were decorated with the rest of some nail polish, “If I was you, I would just forget this mission even exists” He locked eyes with the older man and his gaze was very serious. “I don’t want you to do something you will regret later”, he justifies his opinion. Seunghyun stared at the floor, at the fluffy white carpet.  
Normally, Jiyong supported every crazy action but it seemed as if he forgot this now totally.”I guess I myself can figure this out perfectly fine”, Seunghyun said disappointed as he tried to understand that Jiyong was not able to read his mind.  
“Well”, he began, “What do you think- how will he react?”  
.  
After Seunghyun said goodbye to his childhood friend he sat down on one of his expensive, auctioned chairs in his spacious apartment. The reaction of his best friend had been rather disappointing, but it seemed like he just didn't understand how much Seunghyun needed this challenge. Because if he weren’t confronted with the presence of Kang Daesung in his life again, he would have drowned in his pond of dull routine. Just like his eyes, Seunghyun's mental state had been like a dirty puddle: lifeless, hopeless and full of waste and futility. Seunghyun had been in the mud that went to his hip but this order ensured that the turbid liquid of his daily grind turned into clear water, in which Seunghyun could easily swim to the dry shore. All of a sudden he was wide awake from his deep magical slumber like Aurora and could go with new enthusiasm to his work. Could run out of the enchanted castle and save his prince himself from the deadly thorns.  
Choi Seunghyun’s eyes were now clear and before they turned into these lifeless pools Seunghyun was full of vigor and ambition concerning his job but somewhere the mood changed drastically. It was a slow, gradual change but nobody was there to notice the differences in Seunghyun's behavior. There simply was no one Seunghyun was in contact with every day. Sure, Jiyong was his best friend but he had other stuff to do as well and Seunghyun couldn’t really warm up to his colleagues even though he dated some of his male workmates from other divisions without success. Choi Seunghyun had spent as much time as possible at work for more than two years by now but at the moment it looked like exactly >emem/< was one of the factors his life lost some quality. Maybe this dogged working was like the way to the pond, in the pond. As Jiyong spoke to him about it around five months ago, Seunghyun had been too deep in his dirty water and wasn't able to grab Jiyong's hand. That only D-Lite was able to wake Seunghyun from his trance should be a dark premonition of the extreme change that should concern Seunghyun from this ominous day on.  
Because if a star explodes as a supernova it destroys everything around it with an enormous force.  
.  
A few calls and one day later Seunghyun stood in front of his wardrobe, unsure. A big, black trolley bag laid next to him, empty. He was supposed to move in his new, temporary flat next Monday for the time he needed to collect information concerning D-Lite and the ring of smugglers successfully. Today was Friday and with that fact given Seunghyun had a total amount of two days for preparations. Hopefully, Seunghyun was allowed to go to his apartment during the mission to grab special clothes or other important stuff if needed, but that required him giving his supervisor a good reason. Because if someone spied on Seunghyun, his camouflage would be for nothing. His promotion prospects would vanish quickly. The agent got this mission because of his acting abilities but he wasn't keen on taking unnecessary risks. Choi Seunghyun could not guess how long his mission was going to take but he also wasn't able to say how long he wanted this mission to go on. Normally, he wanted an assignment to be over as quickly as possible but this one was different. More personal. He was so incredible curios what D-Lite, Daesung now looked like, if and how he changed and how their first encounter after three years turned out to be. If there was a reunion at all. Daesung was anything but stupid and even though he was a bit naïve, he loved the children's series Doraemon and owned a collection of Lego blocks (in which Seunghyun had invested as well). Subconsciously, he hoped that Daesung hasn't turned into one of these criminals that killed people because of minor incidents without a second thought. Daesung was not a bad guy. D-Lite was not a bad guy. Both of them were criminals. They were the same person after all but this was a fact Seunghyun tried to ignore as hard as possible. He still had two days to prepare for his mission.  
Seunghyun packed underwear, socks and some trousers in his suitcase, after that he added different kinds of tops. With some additional trousers, he would come through three weeks if he didn't have the chance to wash his clothes. Of course (hopefully) his flat would be equipped with the essentials but Seunghyun surely would have to miss out on the known luxury of his spacious apartment. But in the end he didn't care about the looks of his home- a home was just an empty shell that had to be filled with memories and more happy than sad moments with loved persons. Seunghyun's apartment forthwith was a home if he went with that description but that it wasn't only because of Jiyongs visits was something Seunghyun ignored skillfully. The S.O.C-member went to his suit collection. One black and another classic blue exemplar were laid carefully in his suitcase, after that matching shoes and ties. Sometimes everything you needed was a fitting wardrobe because in a matter of seconds exactly this was important for your future. The first impression was crucial and Seunghyun would be an idiot for bringing simple, dark clothes only.  
While searching for useful clothing items, the 28-year old flinched the moment he saw the pink suit. After that, he packed the remaining clothes and tried not to waste any thoughts on the emotional part of his work. Even though Seunghyun would find himself in an emotional disaster because of this mission he became aware of how relieved he felt. Felt relieved for being finally awake, but also feeling relieved that he, Choi Seunghyun, would fulfill this mission alone. If some of his colleagues would find out that he and D-Lite had been in a romantic relationship he would instantly get a new mission. Or being forced to tell everything he knew about D-Lite, which was more likely to happen. With this in mind, Seunghyun was soothed hat neither Tom nor Britney got this job and were with that able to find out something about Daesung that could be dangerous for him. It looked like the drone accident yesterday had some positive aspects.  
  
Seunghyun opened his bathroom cupboard over the washbasin with the decorative golden elements. His gaze went to a package with sleeping pills. They were still in their original package and were not purchased just yesterday. The simple, white packaging was barely different from the boxes in a pharmacy but these drugs were significantly more expensive than the common products. After a short moment of thinking, Seunghyun took the square-shaped box and stowed it under the suits in his suitcase. Since he had packed the most important items, Seunghyun decided to look at the given information from S.O.C one more time. It would be best if he had everything saved in his brain. Seunghyun still had the weekend to prepare for this mission and even though it seemed like an unbelievable short period of time Seunghyun had to be loadable and reliable and flexible and the 28-year old man had a feeling that exactly these things were the reasons behind the short prep time. However, Seunghyun had his fair share of practical experiences concerning the spying of suspects and a majority of Seunghyun's job consisted of catching persons at the moment they sold illegal drugs. Watching the, before this moment and jailing them after taking photos and videos secretly. Of course, he had to collect enough background information and do his research and afterward write a detailed report. The written part normally made up the bigger part in these jobs that involved one suspect that had to be found guilty but this time it should be the other way around.  
It was one thing if you had to look up information on the laptop in order to watch a person to watch and imprison them but it was a completely another issue if you had to investigate in a red-light district under fake name and try to get information about an organized group of criminals through one drug dealer as target person.  
Especially, if said target person was your ex-boyfriend you loved to the moon and back.  
Sometimes Seunghyun wished to be one of those work colleagues who handled every task life gave them with monotonous indifference.  
.

Monday started for Seunghyun with a shock.  
The moment the S.O.C-driver brought him to his new, temporary flat Seunghyun- T.O.P- had to swallow hard. The building was near D-Lite’s old house and even though Seunghyun was not the type to be nostalgic with the border to desperate he still had to realize that he wouldn't only arrest D-Lite but Kang Daesung as well.  
With this in mind, he slowly unpacked his suitcase and put his clothes in the robust, wooden closet in his new, small flat. It was a simply arranged dwelling and the place with the most light was the small kitchen, which was next to the dining room. The dining table came with four black chairs made out of synthetic material but more than four persons could hardly fit and eat their meal on the square shape. The bathroom was equipped with just a shower cubicle and not a bathtub and the cream-colored living room was as half as big as the one in Seunghyun's apartment. The color on the walls peeled already off in most rooms and as Seunghyun switched on the light on trial, the light bulb flickered. A small insect fluttered to the old lamp but still, the agent was happy to live in a normal, halfway tidy flat. He was used to worse stuff but he wasn't getting younger. When he was a teenager he made some really questionable decisions and every time he thought back he wondered how he could act this way but back then he had been tougher than he was today. And maybe he was a bit more hopeful, naïve. Just like Daesung.  
In the bedroom Seunghyun was greeted by a narrow bed and a simple commode but even though Seunghyun owned a king-size bed in his place he could sleep here with another, smaller person if he wanted to (have a lot of physical contact). Seunghyun repressed these thoughts as quickly as they came. He was supposed to fulfill this mission almost completely alone and he didn't have a relationship at the moment. He had been single for around two years because after some time he just didn't found the other person as interesting or attractive as he was probably supposed to. But more important to him was that he found himself unable to tell the potential partner about his worries.  
Choi Seunghyun felt a lot of pressure to present himself from his best side every time he got to know another nice man and even though this kind of pressure was nothing unusual at the start of a relationship, he still felt not comfortable around the other person after weeks of flirting and dating. Seunghyun felt like he couldn't be truly himself with the other person and this was the reason he killed every chance of a romantic relationship before it could develop any further. There had been potential but if Seunghyun was favored by those men only because of the professional aura he had to maintain at work the S.O.C- member was disappointed. And every time he showed his other, true side he was scolded for being too childish. With that given, Seunghyun felt like the dates were job interviews and with that, he could focus more on his work than trying to unsuccessfully build up a relationship. He had a goal and was supposed to send his mother money after all.  
His best friend Jiyong probably understood very well that Seunghyun needed a relationship as compensation from his professional, calculating and serious side but Kwon Jiyong as best friend didn't possess the same position as a lover even though the two friends had been sharing a flat some time ago. But at this point in time, Seunghyuns life had been far easier than it was today.  
As he looked out of the dirty window he could see Daesung's old flat across the street. Seunghyun closed the curtains. Daesung sometimes told Seunghyun when he had been too hyper but all in all, Daesung liked Seunghyun's childish side. In Seunghyun's eyes, Daesung had been an innocent, smiling angel that had to be protected from the cruel world. A star that needed Seunghyun’s presence in order to shine together to brighten the everlasting dark night sky. Because none of them wanted to shine alone, which would be rather depressing since they would be the only star out there. Every time Seunghyun felt down and was rather quit over a longer period, Daesung tried to cheer him up. A big part of men Seunghyun dated after him only liked his thoughtful, serious side which seemed to make Seunghyun appear more mysterious and out of reach and sleeping with exactly this mysterious Seunghyun this made those men kind of proud.

The moment the S.O.C-agent put down his black work laptop on the desk he noticed his phone vibrating. A call from Jiyong. “Ji, what’s up?”, he greeted his best friend while he tried desperately not to stare at the now clouded window. “That’s something I should ask you”, Jiyong answered, “Did you arrive well?” “Yes, everything’s okay. I am near Dae’s old home and if he still lives here chances are high I will finish this mission quickly.”, T.O.P said and tried not to think about the fact that he just called D-Lite by a nickname. "Hyung… you can still bow out of this, you know?”, Jiyong informed Seunghyun in a serious voice and Seunghyun could practically see how his friend glared at the air in front of him. Jiyong's stares mostly had the desired effect but Seunghyun as his childhood friend was practically immune to them. He wouldn't let anyone take this mission from him. Not even Kwon Jiyong. "Whatever you say", Jiyong sighed after a short pause, "But don't tell me afterward I didn't warn you. Don't come crying to my house if this is going to flop." Both of them knew it was a lie. "Wow, I am so grateful for your trust in me and my abilities", Seunghyun commented sarcastically.  
"Choi Seunghyun, I as your best friend expect from you to inform me about everything. And not only the boring facts, got it?" Seunghyun was silent and his gaze went to the closed window. He really wanted to know if his ex-boyfriend still lived in this small flat or if he moved to another home that was more suitable for a star like him.  
“Hyung”, Jiyong began again, “I am sorry for doubting you but I still don’t believe you are emotionally stable enough to arrest Dae. Not as long as you work overtime because you wanted this extra case and this just because the target person’s name was Kang as well.” “This was one time”, Seunghyun responded annoyed. “And what about this day you bought Doraemon merchandise even though you are not a fan of this series? And Daesung absolutely adores it?”  
"Jiyong", Seunghyun tried to speak in the friendliest voice he could, "This incident was two years ago. I know what I am in for. I-“ “Oh, you do?”, the younger interrupted him. “Yes, I do”, was Seunghyun’s annoyed response. He thought of just ending the call regardless of seeming very childlike. Considering the fact he didn't have many friends he might treat them well. So he waited for Jiyong's response.  
“Hyung”, it came a few silent seconds later from Jiyong, “Please, promise me you’ll take care of yourself. Don’t do shit you can’t arrange with your conscience. I'm serious, you know? You are my best friend after all", a short pause, 

“T.O.P hyung”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats if you made it to the end lol
> 
> Chapters will be mostly T.O.Ps PoV  
The original is in german and uploaded on FanFiktion (ThePinkaegyodonut)  
I am open for every kind of criticism  
If you have questions just ask lol


End file.
